In the Blue Sea
by Grandiose Sinner
Summary: Who need a Hero! U.A. welcomes you to attend it's school for one day you can graduate and have all the fixing of a Pro: the chance of making a name for yourself, fame, money, dying, disappearing and so much more! What other career could be more fulfilling? We welcome you with open arm, so apply and get your very own chance to fight bloodthirsty villains. What fun! SYOC OPEN


_**I saved so many lives before**_...

With the chiming of the bell at the entrance, the woman styled with the short, sky blue hair entered the coffee shop wearing a leotard which matched her hair, the short, white cape wrapped around her waist bouncing with each step she took. Reaching up to the back of her head, she pulled down the hood, shaking her head left and right so that she could fling her already messy hair about.

Her presence alone garnered attention from the locals in the establishment, some recognizing her only by appearance while others simply saw another small time hero taking a break from her patrols.

By her young face, she was at least in her early twenties, features rather delicate and obscured by a frown. Her lips parted as her ocean blue eyes opened, releasing nothing but a low sigh that held almost all the emotions she felt at the moment. Anxiety, fear, anticipation all mixed into one, but she was capable of masking this. The woman knew that she could show this even on her first official patrol on her own.

It was like her heart beat would not listen to her; she could hear it's hard thumps in her ears. That and the only other sound filling her senses being the vibrant clacks of her sky blue, knee high heels that surprisingly couldn't break her from this funk.

She was petrified...

_**But it felt SO...different this time...**_

"Water Drought!"

The sound, the yelling of her Hero name wasn't what dragged her from her stupor. A freight train could have crashed right outside the store and that would do little to bring her from her inner thoughts and turmoil. It all came down to who it was.

Blinking her blue eyes, she looked forward to see a young boy sitting on the counter ahead where most would order their coffee. He was a young, dark skinned boy, possibly seven with silvery white hair. The sight of him brought a pleasant smile to her lip, incapable of hiding the joy it brought to her upon seeing him swing his feet back and forth.

"Oh, wow, Asahi!" The sound of astonishment was laced on each of her words, elated seeing the boy after such a prolonged period of time. Using her fingers to pinch both of her cheeks, she smiled in his face, noting that the young male kept his eyes closed. "You've gotten SO much bigger." She told him, stretching his cheeks out to the side. "...and sooooooo much cuter!"

"Stop it, Ai- I mean, Water Drought." The child pleaded in a very coy way, his eyes cracking open to show the blue in his iris.

"How'd you know I was coming this way?" This was what she needed. Her heart had found a respectable rhythm and beated accordingly without alerting her to any impeding heart attack. She was scared, fearing for the worse, but seeing him made her doubts vanish into the wind. She was a certified Hero now, and she had no time to be afraid.

"I told him, Aimi."

The woman known as Water Drought and named Aimi let her eyes shift over from the cute boy to see a woman with her back to them, silvery-white having cascading down her back in waves.

She was currently the only barista in the shop, cleaning one of the coffee pots with a rag. She was a taller woman, age ranging from her mid to early thirties, her eyes a maroon color that rested well against her Hershey chocolate skin. With a short smile playing against her features, she turned to face the two.

_**People that I care about could've been hurt...**_

"C'mon, mom, it's Water Drought, ya know?" The child reminded, snatching his cheeks away from the hero and turning his upper body to look at his mother.

"Yeah, Miss S," Standing up at her full height, the young Hero flexed her bicep. "Can't you at least recognize how strong I've become? I mean, I'm finally a real life hero."

"No matter how much of a Hero you become, you'll always be the little girl I took in." Showing her motherly side, she expressed how stubborn she could be with a simple shake of her head, going against what both her son and her surrogate daughter wanted.

"Boo..." Both Asahi and Aimi noised out, the boy remaining with his eyes closed.

"Anyways..." Aimi, the Pro-hero known as Water Drought, put a hand on her hip and turned her attention back to Asahi. For a moment, when she was pinching his cheeks, she could have sworn his eyes were blue much like her's. "Follow your mom to work or something? Scared of being home alone?" She teased, poking her index finger into his stomach.

Instinctively moving away from the pressure put on his gut by the older girl, Asahi pushed her hand away. "Of course not!" He declared with mock determination on his face. "Don't worry about it."

"Hm." Aimi hummed, a brow cocked at the males reaction.

"What's wrong, Asahi, she 'Water Drought' your eyes." Being the mother of her son, it was evident she supported him being a fan and being fascinated with heroes, but it bothered her a bit to see him act shy about what he did. "You ARE her number one fan, right?"

With her blue eyes trained on the woman for a moment, after she finished speak Aimi turned her attention back to Asahi.

His legs kicked gently as they dangled off the side of the counter. Asahi kept his eyes shut and his head hung even after his mother had spoke, which brought Aimi's attention on him. It took him some time before his lips parted for the boy to speak in a very meek fashion. "I am." He assured, raising his head to Aimi, eyes slowly beginning to open to show off his ocean blue eyes, sparkling with innocence.

"Ah!" Her already pale cheeks became flush of a color, eyes widening at the sight. Clapping her hands in front of her face to cover both her mouth and nose. It was too cute for her to possibly handle on her own. "Asahi...you have blue eyes!" She cooed out behind her hands.

Closing her eyes as she continued to dry the coffee pot, the older woman spoke from behind the counters. "He wanted to be more like you, so he begged me to get him some contacts." The woman trailed...

_**I just...couldn't think about my fears and doubts...I couldn't hesitate...**_

Asahi remained sitting there, having turned his attention away from Aimi in a sheepish way, his chocolate cheeks reddening, having a soft tint to it color.

Seeing the sight of his blue eyes, the woman felt her heart warm. Asahi meant so much to her as her surrogate little brother. Despite her being orphaned and his mother taking her in, he never treated her no different from the few years of knowing him. She was truly like his big sister and his mother treated her like a daughter and she would always be grateful toward her for this. ""Hey, cutie..." Raising her hand and placing it on his head to ruffle his white locks, she could only smile. "...just don't touch your hair 'cause I love it way too much and remember to take those things out every night, alright?"

Smiling deeply, tucking his head at her touch, Asahi laughed. "Yeah, alright!"

One couldn't see the image before and feel overwhelmed by the heartwarming scene. The older woman smiled gently, eyes closing, allowing the memories of the girl awaken at the forefront of her mind. It was a pleasant feeling and one she would always come to enjoy no matter the circumstances. Suddenly, her brow twitched at the sound her ears picked up. "Hey..." Her grip on the coffee pot had become weak, squeezing her already closed eyes down tighter, feeling strain as the sound picked up.

Here soft word caught both the attention of Aimi and Asahi, the two looking to the woman in evident confusion that could be seen written all over their faces.

_**It's why I became a Hero...**_

"Do you guys hear that?" Groaning out, she dropped the coffee pot to the floor, it shattering into thousands of pieces as the woman clasped her hands over her head. The corner of her nose wrinkled, pain being displayed on her features. "It's so loud!"

* * *

_(Name: Sachi Ichinose. Age: 33. Quirk: Soft Sound - This Quirk gives the user the ability to pick even the faintest of sounds from a tree falling in the forest to a cricket farting.)_

* * *

"Miss S!" Aimi almost demanded for the woman to speak more, panic on her face, though Asahi clearly didn't know how to react with the mixture of bewilderment and fear coloring him.

***Brrzzt!***

The sound burst through the shop, causing the windows of the building to shatter, splittering into the shop. It mimicked almost the noise made from the feedback of an amp, it causing those within the shop to instinctively cover their ears. Due to this, they were incapable of moving from the space and most were penetrated, impaled by glass which splattered blood in varying directions.

And all his contact eyes could do was widen shakily at the display before him. He cowered in her grasp, incapable of halt his shaking no matter how much he wanted to as he stared up at her.

With her left arm wrapped around Asahi, the hero known as Water Drought stood steady, brows knitted, paying no mind to the blood leaking down her other arm. She couldn't handled it. Everyone. Every last civilian in the shop had been slaughtered faster than she could react.

Down her entire arm, shards of glass poked out, having been stopped before they could cause serious damage by her freezing her conjured water along her arm.

* * *

_(Name: Aimi Kurokame Aka Water Drought. Age: 21. Quirk - Not taking after neither of her parents, she has hydro/cryokinesis, giving her the ability to control water around her and conjure it!)_

* * *

Screams could be heard, pedestrians running through the streets all in one direction to get away from whatever they saw.

Asahi eyes began to water. "Aimi..." He whimpered out quite weakly.

"Asahi," Her ocean blue eyes flicked over pass the young male to see if his mother was alright, but never kept her hopes high. Aimi knew that her surrogate mother's Quirk was sensitive, and upon seeing her body slumped behind the counter, all she could do was grimace, shaking her head. "C'mon, Asahi, we need to protect your mother..."

_**What was going through my head? Well...I knew I couldn't count on All Might coming to save me again...him or Deku...**_

Lifting Asahi up by his armpits, Aimi set him behind the counter, using her sheer strength to do this with ease. "Keep her safe, alright, Asahi?" With a nod of her head, she leaned with her hand on the counter.

"But, Aimi-"

"Listen to me!"

***Crunch**Boom!***

All he could do was watch as dark smoke clouded his vision, staring as her hair was shifted frantically, her eyes squeezing closing from the pain and her body rocking from the blast. What was that noise before the explosion? Glass! If it wasn't obvious, someone was inside!

"Asahi..." Putting a hand on his head, Aimi putted the child to the floor beside his unconscious mother. Holding a finger to her lips, having struggled to move her right arm due to the glass, she smiled despite it. "...Just stay put, alright?"

He was her number one fan. All he wanted for Aimi was to be great, but he was scared. Not for just himself and his mother, but for the girl he always looked up to. He knew what made her happy such as fresh orange poured in a yellow cup in the morning, which she said always brightened up her day. In the span of those few moments, he wished she wasn't a Hero.

"Thank you." Aimi nodded...

"Boss said take out any Hero we come across..."

Hearing the voice, Aimi turned halfway to see two, what she presumed, teenagers standing at the entrance of the now tattered store. Several thoughts flirted through her mind moving at a random pace, unable to comprehend what was going on outside of the store behind them. It looked like all out chaos, teenagers dressed in multicolor, tie dye shirt with the outline of a smily face on the front. With khaki colored cargo shorts, their faces were hid by black ski mask that had an smiling mouth filled sharp teeth detailed into the front.

"Hey, pretty lady."

Alright, Aimi could confirm now. Along with the two before here dressing like the others running through the streets, she could tell they were speaking to her in unison, which bother her a bit, unnerving the young lady enough to make her hesitant. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, Her anxiety making it hard for her to swallow the knot that formed in her throat. What was on her mind? Keep Asahi and Sachi safe and that meant guarding them with her life.

She didn't have any words for them. All Aimi focused on was mentally preparing herself. Coupled on with the possible threat, something didn't feel right. The two before her waa creepy and brought a strange and heavy atmosphere that could only be replicated in some sick movie.

The teens looked around the store: the one on the right looking to his right while the one on the left looked to his left as if the two of them were searching for something among the dead body. "Have you..." The two paused simultaneously as if they were searching for the correct words. Their voices were hollow, void of almost all emotion. "...by chance...seen a Hero...?"

Did they honestly expect anything but a cold glare from Aimi?

"No...?" Coming to this somewhat mellow conclusion as silence then filled the air, nothing but the outrage and chaos filling the air from the outside world. "Oh...well..."

The masked teen on the right suddenly forced one of hands forward, palm out at a steel staff protruded from his skin, flying to Aimi.

It was sudden. Aimi was just barely able to react to the pole flying at her, dodging to the side. Though it still slammed into her shoulder, knocking her off balance, which caused her to stumble to the side. 'Was that a Creation Quirk?' As she stumbled to find her footing, she brought her right hand back and began channelling water to her palm and a swirl of liquid came to life, the woman tossing it to hit the boy in the face, it freezing on impact.

***Boom!***

Having aimed his hands back in the same moment his partner was hit in the face by the water, the other teen brought forth an explosion from his palms which tossed his full weight at Aimi!

Her ocean blue eyes snapped as wide as the could. "That's-!" Due to he shock, she was unable to dodge the flying punch that landed dead at the center of her face. The pain shot through her face as her eyes closed tightly and was pushed against the counter behind her.

Landing in front of the woman, the teen raised both his hands to the center of her chest, small explosions going off.

Acting quick, Aimi shook her head to jar from her own confusion. To avoid the explosion, she slapped both her hands to his and pressed them together in a praying fashion and froze on contact. Raising her leg, she kicked him in his abdomen to push him away and gain some space. Her adrenaline allowed her to ignore the pain coursing through her right arm, having stopped the bleeding by sealing the wounds with her ice.

But this time she couldn't react as the same shoulder was struck, blood splattering out the other end as a spear extended through it and caused Aimi's eyes to widen at the sight. Her eyes flickered to the boy with his head completely frozen, realizing he was still moving with his senses completely blocked out.

Letting another explosion off to destroy the ice, the teen blasted himself forward once more while cocking his fist back, punching Aimi in the nose.

The punch pushed her back, sliding her from off the staff and bumping into the counter once more. Stirring from the punch, Aimi frantically threw her hand forward as she fired out a sudden short range burst of water that sent him flying back and into the other teen. This sent the two of them out of the shop.

"C'mon..." Panting, holding her hand over her nose, Aimi felt the thick liquid rushing down, the iron smell filling her senses. A single one of her eyes remained closed, waiting for her thoughts to gather. "That was Allsplosion's Quirk..." She mumbled to herself as she took a step forward to follow them out of the shop. "The other one had Creati's too..."

Staggering from the store, Aimi was in awe, dumbstruck as she stood and watched the teens run through the street and vandalizing stores and numerous parked cars. What was happening? She didn't understand what waa going on besides the strange resemblance to missing Pro-heroes Quirks and the fact that she had stop them... Though what could she do on her own?

***Plop**...*

One of the teens running through the street found themselves incapable of lifting his foot from the ground, his shoe stuck to it by some dark purple ball. And after awhile, more and more found themselves in this same predicament. Soon, everything had come to a stop.

"What's..." Aimi was not given the time to think due to a gust of wind shooting pass her, blowing her hair and loose clothing about. In an attempt to follow the blur of speed, instead what she saw was fire hydrants being dislodged from the ground and spraying a cool gyser into the sky all around her.

Coming to a jogging stop beside her, a tall man in a suit of white armor placed at hand on Aimi's shoulder. "You are the new Pro-hero Water Drought, am I correct?" His voice was muffled only a bit due to the helmet he was wearing.

Aimi looked to her left to see the Pro hero known as Ingenium, but blinked at another Hero on his shoulder who was short in stature. Short enough that he could stand at his full height without bringing a significant weight change to his posture.

"We read up on you." Snorting, the short hero known as Grape Juice snorted, giving off a creepy smile. "Heard you'd be smokin'..." He said with a nasally laugh.

Disgust was written on her face as he looked up to Ingenium's shoulder. "What?" Aimi didn't sound too intrigued by this and more turned off.

"Do not mind him, young lady." Ingenium spoke confidently, waving his hand. "You're new to the Hero world, so show us why your here." The intensity of his words held more weight to a Hero than any. All of them had a reason why they were fighting whether big or small. "Go Plus Ultra."

She had only been a Pro Hero for a few hours now and her life had already been threatened. All she wanted to do was protect Sachi and Asahi to her last breath and she knew she'd grow stronger as long as they were alive. "Right!" After a moment, Aimi grinned and threw her hands over her head, feeling the sprinkles on water rain down on her from the loose fire hydrant openings. And after a moment, it stopped, the ground rumbling as the four gysers began swirling about over the street and forming a massive orb.

This was definitely overkill, but they could never be too safe. The balls wouldn't keep them in place for too long, so she wanted to make sure they would not escape and knock them out until they were arrested.

"Hold you breath!" Holding it up, sweat rolling down her face from the strain of her Quirk, Aimi let out a breath and dropped her arms down, tossing the large ball of water down on top of them...

* * *

**Present Day -8 Years Later-**

**Musutafu, Japan**

The phone was turned sideways in his hands as he walked, what being more evident being the golden colored X etched into the back of his left hand and the white O etched into the skin at the back of his right hand. His white hair bounced as he moved, smiling deeply as he watched the new interview that was displayed on his screen.

_*I'll always have to extend my thanks to the Heroes that assisted me that day as I am genuinely thankful.*_ With the microphone to her lips, she gave a modest bow. _*With the continuing disappearances from our Pros, I've leant my help to locate everyone who has vanished to rebuild our, though to no true avail on our end.*_ And things were only getting worse. Earlier that weak both Ingenium and Uravity had vanished without a trace, so it wouldn't take long before they would see more of the Extremist plaguing Japan.

_*And, I know you already expressed this before during your first interview with us eight years ago, but what do you think of the current state of the Hero Society?*_ The person behind the camera questioned, holding the microphone to her.

_*My current thoughts?*_ The 29 year old woman mumbled out. Pulling her hood down and flicking her fingers through her hair, what she did for the moment. It was in order for her to find the proper words for this situation as almost everything was not the best. _*Honestly,* _She scratched her head. _*It's pretty shitty...*_

Moving the microphone out of view, the man began to whisper harshly to her, but grunted when she snatched the microphone from him.

Inhaling through her nose and exhaling in the same breath, the woman would admit she felt a strong connection with what she did. _*For those that watch me and keep up with me, you know I'll never lie to you, right?*_ She spoke to those that were watching with her voice taking on a more warm feel. _*With the disappearance of All Might's successor, Deku, we still have no true Symbol that we can look to and more and more heroes are vanishing. I've looked up to All Might since I was a child, since he saved me and things currently look bleak, so I'd only tell you to become a Hero if it's your desire, but know your reason and understand what you're coming into.* _And she meant these words from the bottom of her heart. _*We know little about the Extremist and that's what make them scary. Heroes disappear and their Quirks are stolen. How? We have yet to find out, but understand that If you choose to attend the Entrance Exam at U.A., understand to always go Plus Ultra.*_

The woman known as Water Drought to the public was portrayed as a very emotionally strong and carefree person, but even she had moments. Shaking her head which swung her sky blue hair, she pushed her hand into the camera and walked off, her action cutting the broadcast off.

The shit eating grin remain plastered on his face, observing as the video had cut of and left him on a black screen for a second or to before returning him to the home screen of his phone.

A snicker came from him, finding what he saw to be funny. His white hair draped down pass his ear and completely hiding his right eye, the blue in his left partially hid by his bangs. Through all these years he remained with the ocean blue contacts, but one thing about him that surely changed was now his new height of 5'8 with most of his hair pulled back in a low ponytail.

The look glued to his features seemed rather amused. Cocky and overly self-assured with little to no doubt in the way he walked, thought, or perceived things. He felt too compelled to wonder if he was making the correct choice in what he was doing and what he was after despite Aimi's warning to those who wanted to chase a goal of being heroes. Being in the world of Heroes for eight plus years seemed to have softened her, and it was something he dismissed that.

"Whatever..." Sucking his teeth, the young, white haired male given the name of Asahi put his phone into his pocket. "If she wants to be a killjoy, whatever, but she can't get in my way anymore!" His voice was certainly filled with arrogance, a sort of confidence that most would either deem annoying or quite bothersome if had to deal with it in a overwhelming capacity.

Fixing his bloody red jacket with a simple pull of the hem. Moving forward down the sidewalk through the downtown district, a had in his pocket a he strolled through with the single eye closed. The hubristic grin played gently on his dark features, zeroing out those that around him.

This meant the setting and path was not safe for those that were attempting to enjoy their day and some of the nice warm rays that the sun caressed them in from its location up in the clear blue sky.

Paying little attention who he shoved or bumped, Asahi huffed to himself, ignoring those that called after him, barking insults like untrained dogs that needed feeding. What he did instead was flip his hair, swinging the chin length bang that hid his right eye and this resulted in showing that it was closed. What kept it closed was a healed gash going vertically through from just pass the top of his brow and down to his nose.

Something he blatantly hid, but he didn't mind others looking.

If he was to attend the Entrance Exams, he didn't have time to waste and cater to everyone's needs and their irrational ways of thinking. Maybe they were the one in his way. Regardless, their problems was their own and barely held the weight to be considered even worthy of his attention and/or worry, so he didn't spare them a second glance. Not even a simple after thought.

***Brrzzt...brrzzt...***

From his pocket, he could feel the unmistakable vibrations against his leg, resonating from his phone. Every option pointed him toward a date with his own morality, which pointed in the direction it wanted to, admittedly. It could only be three people, and it was not morally wrong to start ignoring two-thirds of his contact listen.

But, alas, the young, bright haired teen reached into his pocket, but accompanied this effortless action with a rough grunt as he stopped at in the center of the sidewalk. Looking to his phone, frowning slightly at the sight of the name, the boy found the willpower to not decline the call as it was midday and he had an idea on what was happening.

Sliding to answer, he held the phone up to his ear as he sighed deep enough so that the girl could hear it.

_*Whinin' already? I haven't even said anything yet!*_ Came a high pitched shriek from the phone, the feminine voice carrying and causing a few that walked around Asahi to look at him in confusion.

Asahi white brow twitched at the volume. "What do you want?" Holding in his irritation, he found himself tapping his foot as he stood there with his eye closed, his other hand in his pocket. "You better not be wasting my time."

_*Like you're doin' anything!* _The girl screamed in response to the boy, personally not in the mood for his attitude or behavior due to the situation she was currently. _*Tch, never mind! You need to get down here to your mother's coffee shop, 'cause some guys are really causin' a problem.*_

It took some time before he decided to speak once more, having taken a moment to himself to find the correct words. "Is my Ma there?" Asahi inquired with known information that she wasn't due to living with the woman.

_*What!? No! You know she's not, so-*_

"Then call a Hero..." Casually interrupting her with a smug grin lighting his lips, something Asahi had become quite known for. The grin itself was the very definition of haughty, the epitome brashness and overconfidence at the very core. "I could make up a thousand things better to do than to come all the way down there."

_*Asahi...I'm usin' Far Sight right now.*_

"Ugh!" His ocean blue eye widened at this, a look on his face that was almost akin to that of a deer in the headlights.

_*And you're lookin' pretty dumb, so get you butt over here!*_

"Tch! The answers still the same as before." Keeping the grin dancing on his lips, Asahi rolled his eye at her attempt to ask him again in hope for him to change his mind when that was nearly impossible. "If you want help, find some other person, fool." He spat.

_*Ugh, I bought some croissants...*_

"Hm, bribe accepted."

* * *

"No, no, I'm sorry, but Miss Ichinose wouldn't approve, plus I already have a boyfriend..." These words were filled with anxiety as the purple skinned young adult waved her hands in a very sheepish fashion. Her skin was a soft shade of royal purple which blended well with her own hot pink eyes and feathery hair.

This girl was dressed with a green hat on her head and a matching apron covering and hiding the front of her body. Whether she was lying or not about having a boyfriend, it was clear that she didn't want these guys to figure, so she was praying that she could find a way out this without hurting their feelings. Being the only barista in the shop at the current moment and the patrons in the shop seemed be purposely ignoring the situation despite how much her facial features pleaded for some assistance. The only one that seemed to care was that girl that she recognized to be Asahi's "friend". Though she couldn't physically do much.

"Well, I don't see no boyfriend around." His voice was rather smooth, sweet and caring. With his elbows resting on the counter, his hands held his head up by his chin, emphasising his features to show off his rather handsome face. His hair was blonde, styled in a short fashion which gave him a very typical boy bandish apperance and dressed as such along with his fellow companions standing beside him and snickering at everything he said. "I think that makes you single." He continued with evident zeal with his voice.

"N-no!" Swinging left and right, the girl unintentionally making her somehow come off as cuter before as her cheeks shined deeply with a navy blue tint. Blushing at the straightforwardness, the partime work gestured with his hands for him to call down. "That's certainly not how that works."

Tapping frantically on the screen of her phone, her golden eyes stared dangerously at the 'read' caption under her last few message to the boy. At a table near the entrance, the girl seemed fairly frustrated due to what was happening. These twerps were acting as if they owned the girl and would do something if someone didn't aid her. She had half a mind to come to her rescue, but, coincidentally, she little combat training and her Quirk only excelled in long range scouting through terrain and buildings. "Asahi...what's takin' you so long?" Growling in an almost animalistic fashion, the girl found herself panicking and coming to a conclusion that she would have to take a stand.

"Hey, boss," The follower to his side had let a smirk cross his lips, his emerald green orbs shifting over to the boy in the middle that leaned on the counter. "I think..." Narrowing his eyes as he peered forward to examine the name tag stuck to her apron on her left breast, he snapped his fingers. "Hinata wants to come with us."

"Oh?" The leader of the two let out in almost a questioning way filled with wonderment, but he kept his eyes on her, smiling.

"Yeah, I think she'll have good time if she come with us." The other follower believed, smirking along with the other.

Right above counter and etched into the ceiling was a golden X...

His eyes trailed up and down, looking over the girl with the purple skin, a devious smile gracing his features as he stood up with both hands on his hips. "I've decided." It was nearly like the male was announcing this to a party or to those within his vicinity.

Unaware to the X mark on the ceiling of the shop, most did not see the figure flicker into existence right beneath it...

Leading with his right hand as he reached out to her, the grin continued to widen. "You're- AH!" Before he realized it and was able to hold it in, a scream left his mouth as a foot slammed down on the back of his hand and pinned it to the surface of the counter. Gritting his teeth down as hard as he could, anger and a mixture aggravation came onto his face, his eyes cutting up in a very stuttery fashion due to the pain. "Who the hell..." He trailed off as he stared up at the boy standing on top of the counter, and, to a greater extent, his hand.

The followers found themselves shocked by the sight of the white haired teen having the audacity to do such a thing. It was clear that the visitors of the establishment were also bewildered by hus sudden appearance minus a set of golden eyes which were leaking with utter aggravation.

Standing up from her seat with force enough to toss the chair onto it's back, she turned to face his direction along with the other. "What took you so-" She began to yell, but her voice began to lower gradually as she saw what was in his hand. A sand colored waffle cone with a pink substance formed in a swirl. Blinking a few times, she began to snarl like a rabid dog, glaring at her fellow teen. "What the hell!" She pointed accusingly. "You stopped to get ice cream after I called you?!"

"Tch." Asahi sucked his teeth as he flipped his hair. "Why of course." He said with his eyes shut, his bangs shifting back into place. His cocky grin remained on his lips, never leaving for a second even as he searched the table his "friend" was once at to see that there was only a empty cup of coffee. "I figured once I arrived there'd be a lack of the reason WHY I came...-"

"Hey!"

Cocking his visible brow up at the shout, his single ocean blue eye shifted down in a very disgusted fashion to see the very pretty boy, taking note of his goon getting in a attack position.

His face was contorted in a mixture of surfacing emotions: anger, pain and astonishment. "Get the fuck off my hand." He barked.

Keeping a hold of the waffle cone ice cream in his left hand, Asahi lips pursed, eyes remaining on him for a moment before he decided to speak. "Sure." He said with a shrug. Putting more weight on the foot that was pressed down on which brought about a high pitched scream from the boy.

"Boss!" The two followers exclaimed...

"Catch." Using the ice cream as a projectile, Asahi wasted little time in flinging it down at their so-called "Boss", it slapping onto his face and timing it perfectly as he raised his foot of his hand to allow the boy to take a few steps back. "Had to waste my snack on you." The defeat lacing his words was clear in the way he spoke, but this didn't change what he doing.

"Bastard!" First of the followers to Asahi's left bellowed aloud, both his eyes shining a bright red color including the screla.

"Slow down now, boy." Asahi acted quickly and swung his right leg to him and with the height he added with the counter his slammed into the jaw which caused him to fall to the floor, rolling.

"Take this, dumbass!" The second follower yelled as loud- *WHAM!* vision jarred from a kick, unprepared as Asahi had brought his foot back and slammed his heel into his jaw.

"Try attacking more instead of alerting me." His single eye was shifted down and over to the discombobulated male, having put enough strength in the kick to jar his ocular vision. "Or...maybe try not to harrass a poor, defenseless and foolish part-timer."

A sweatdrop fell down the side of her head, chuckling sheepishly with her eyes closed. 'He's suppose to be helping me, right?' It didn't seem like it, but she didn't expect nothing less as this wasn't the first time he had to defend his mother's store.

With a grunt and kicking the boy in the jaw for a second time, but much, much harder, Asahi snorted as he watched the other teen buckle and drop down to the ground. "I swear..." Rolling his eye, he tapped the toe of his shoe on the counter, knocking dust from the bottom and onto the clean surface. "...my time is very valuable..."

"Hey, ugly!"

Asahi turned his attention to the remaining boy to see that his pretty boy attitude had faded and his face was twisted with fury, aiming his fist at him while holding his bicep with his free hand. Though the white haired teen looked somewhat...dismissive of the first aimed at him, instead... "Ugly?" He gave a short laugh, hold a hand to his chest. "Oh, child, I think you must be mistaken." Dropping down from the counter and landing down firmly with little to no stumbling.

"You chose to intervene on our conversation-"

"Oh, wooooo..." Holding his arms out to the side with a shrug, Asahi allowed his eye to close as he took a step forward so that his face was a few centimeters from his fist. "Maybe you need to understand the definition of no. You aren't the first to try..."

And his eyes blinked, widening a bit as he stared at the boy. "What?"

"And you certainly won't be the last." It was clear this guy in front of him was not a natural hothead as he didn't fire off his Quirk haphazardly, and this allowed Asahi to slap the boy on the forehead with his left hand. The strike was not hard, but when he pulled it back, a small, golden X was left on his forehead, using a simple push kick to send the boy sliding back on the floor.

The kick was not strong, but enough to shift his balance and moving him along the floor. "That does it!" Unaware of the X on his forehead, her tightened his fist, clinching it as he began to activate-

Asahi's body flickered out of existence and he appeared exactly in front of the boy and pushed into his personal with a knowing grin playing on his lips as he slammed his forehead into the boy's and caused him to stumble back more. Spinning around, he sent a kick to his chest which sent him flying a few feet.

Eyes closed from the pain as he left the grin, the pretty boy felt his feet leave the ground due to the kick being enough to lift him from the ground. 'His Quirk! Was that pure speed?' He pondered as he stared at the boy.

* * *

_(Name: Asahi Ichinose. Age: 15. Quirk: Misplace - This Quirk allows Asahi to place either a golden X or O on any solid thing which acts as a way to transport himself or other thing. For an example, the X signifies himself where he came pull himself through reality to the point while the O let him move thing from one O to the other)_

* * *

Stumbling frantically, he growled upon getting stable, glaring at the boy as he weighed the situation. To be honest, he was Quirkless, so this was not the best situation since his paid bodyguards were dispatched of so easily. It was clear that this boy could handle himself in hand to hand, so this situation was worse than he realized it. So, what he did next was easy: he spun on his heels and ran out if the shop without saying another word.

Asahi looked to be rather taken back by this, making a strange noise in his mouth that resembled a wimpish moan of obvious discontent. "Hey!" Looking to the floor at his left and right, he realized the boy had left his friend. "You forgot- ugh, nevermind." He waved a hand in a dismissive fashion.

Suddenly, the store erupted in a myriad of applause, everyone cheering and sending praise toward Asahi for his actions in dealing with the boy's.

Looking around himself and at the patron who clapped for him, Asahi snorted.

"Thank you once again, Asahi." The purple skinned girl dubbed as Hinata sighed, letting loose a breath with a hand over her heart, able to let it calm down now.

"Yeah, whatever." Came his casual comment as he turned his attention to the people in the shop. "Hey, instead of waiting for me to come help her, you all could've stepped in and done something about it, but you didn't, so I don't need acknowledgement from bottom feeders such as yourselves." Asahi's words had brought the applause down until everyone was just staring at him in mild confusion, unable to figure out if he insulted them. Flipping his hair once more, he scoffed and began walking toward the entrance of the shop. "Everyone's a Hero; stop waiting for one."

Her golden eyes held fury in them as the boy walked passed her. "Asahi, why do you have to always be such a jerk!" The girl stomped her foot, but received not reply from the boy as he exited the shop.

With his light saunter pass the window outside, Asahi strolled pass without looking to the girl that always had choice words for him, using his right hand and sticking up his middle finger. "God, I'm awesome."

The crime rate was at the highest it's ever been in the years since the war with the Villain Association where the most notable class of 1-A and 1-B had brought them to Justice. In All Might's absence, both Deku and Allsplosion were to take the space of the symbol of peace, though they vanished without a trace. The only knews of them were people running around with explosion Quirks, though the Heroes were keeping something from the public and this made him more anxious.

* * *

_And I'm back! *sigh* I know my first story went down the drain, but I wanted to give this one more try in hopes of this being well received by those who come across this. I wish to hear feedback for this story as I'm currently in love with how I wrote Asahi so I hope I get some interesting submissions which will be open until March 1st._

_Now, as for the story, it is set in the future. 30 years down the line and the crime rate of Japan has reached it highest in the last Century. I am approving the creation of children of Canon characters, just tell me the parents when creating the character. You can find the Form and rules on my profile._

_I hope you guys enjoyed this and I hope to see you again!_


End file.
